


Sugar

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Two super short stories: one is that Kokichi and Himiko are at the water park on a date and Kokichi keeps on focusing on how adorable Himiko is as they share a drink. The other is of Korekiyo and Angie out in the town together and Angie tries a slushie for the first time.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Strawberry Panta

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I didn't want to give attention to fanfics anymore, but after what has happened recently with the Oumeno drama, I really needed to vent, so I wrote a story about happiness and that's lovey-dovey; although that might not make for a good story, it did make me happier, and I'm hoping it might do the same for you, even if it's just a little.
> 
> Also, these stories really fit for the song "Sugar" by The Orion Experience, thus comes the title.

A sunny day, at a water park as a date, and Himiko is Kokichi’s girl. She’s his adorable, precious girl who lights up his world.

Hearing her voice makes his heart flutter and the tips of his hair fly like wings. Her smile makes him see colourful lights of pink and yellow.

It’s so sweet and happy, making his life that used to be lonely and full of problems wash away. For someone with major trust issues to the point where he has a hard time trusting his own friends, he finds comfort that he could trust Himiko completely.

“Kokichi.”

“Yeah?”

“Quit staring at me… I can’t be that cute...” Himiko mutters, lowering her head to the side to cover her blush. Hearing her call him out for staring had him blush even stronger than her, a large and dopey grin coming to his face as he lies, “Of course not! I was just staring at the ugly mole on your face.”

“What?!” Himiko says in alarm, no longer hiding her face and touching it all over to feel if there are any unwanted bumps.

“Oh- nope, looks like that’s just your nose.”

She immediately calms down and responds, “You’re annoying…”

“And you’re cute.”

“Nyeh… Annoying…” She wishes that she was wearing her mage hat so she could use it to cover her embarrassed face.

Kokichi gets up and says, “Come on, let’s go play in the wave pool.”

“But I’m still drinking my soda, and sitting is relaxing… Aaahh…” she lets out a relaxed sigh, slouching on the round table and taking a sip out of her soda can.

“Alright then, I’ll drink with you.” Kokichi puts his straw into her can and takes a sip along with her, making her pull away and almost choke from surprise. He teases, “Awww, is baby Himiko too shy to share a drink with a boy? Is she taking this as an indirect kiss?”

“N- no! We kissed before, I won’t get shy from an indirect kiss. I was just surprised that your face got so close to mine.”

“Oh, so you are too shy. Nishishi!”

“Nyeh…! Why are you taking my drink, anyway?”

“I’m not taking it, I’m sharing it with you, but I see that you don’t wanna share with me; so mean…”

Not being able to resist his pouty face, Himiko gives in and starts drinking along with him, muttering halfway through, “You don’t even like strawberry Panta…”

“Yes I do, strawberry is my favourite flavour!” 

“No it’s not, grape is your favourite flavour.”

“Not after I got a taste of you,” he responds slyly, referring to their first-ever kiss. Himiko’s face was almost as red as her hair after he said that, and she couldn’t help but cover her face with her hands. Seeing her reaction, he felt satisfied and went back to drinking. She stutters before going back to her drink, “In- in that case, I started to like grape flavour… just a little more… after I got a taste of you.”

He suddenly found it harder to not hesitate away from his straw. “Jeez, Himiko, do you always have to say embarrassing things like that…?”

“You’re the one who says embarrassing things, I just added on to it!”

Kokichi wanted to play with Himiko in the wave pool and mess around with her tube, but sharing a drink with her on a sunny day and being able to have a good look at her is nice, too.


	2. A Warm Crush

Angie feels cold, a type of cold that’s painful as if ice was growing all over her brain. After tightly shutting her eyes for a second, she opens them again to be met with neon lights, a sidewalk that shines blue from the night sky, and her lover, Korekiyo.

With a man who’s open-minded, giving everyone’s view on things a chance, he won her heart. He’s the only one who not only listens to her talk about her island and culture but is also interested. He even takes her god into consideration, while everyone else dismisses her religion or follows it for their own needs instead of for actually believing in it.

Red leather jacket, short blue jeans, and white sneakers, Korekiyo bought some clothes for her so she’d feel like she belongs in the city instead of coming off so foreign like she so easily does.

From the kiss he just gave her right now, it must be Atua that’s telling her that he likes her back and not her beating heart, or so she tells herself.

“Ah… I’m still slow from the brain freeze… Did we kiss?” Angie asked, a quarter of the question being only to tease and the rest being because her mind was actually processing that they just kissed with no warning.

“Yes. Is this your first time drinking a slushie? It’s doing some interesting things to your brain,” Korekiyo observed.

“No, it’s just that this is the coldest one I’ve ever drunk,” Angie explains and winks teasingly while adding, “Luckily for me, I had your lips to warm me up.”

Korekiyo wishes that all the lights that light up this suburban area would turn off for a second or two just so Angie wouldn’t catch his cheeks glow red. An idea comes to mind and before he has time to think about it, he pulls his mouth mask all the way up to the top of his head, making his face completely covered and the bottom of his neck visible.

Angie cups her cheeks in surprise and playfully squeaks, “Eek! Don’t hide your face like that, Kiyo, you look scary!”

He lowers his mask down to the tip of his nose and lets out a lowly chuckle. Most would think it sounds creepy, but Angie believes that it’s adorable. The bubbly artist asks while swaying around, “Hey, hey, does this mean that we’re a couple now? Atua says we are.”

“How interesting… Are you sure it’s your god who says we’re now a couple?”

“Yep,” she answers without falter.

“So be it. By the words of your god, it appears that we’re a couple now.”

“Yay!” Angie cheers and says, “That means that you have to give your girlfriend a piggyback ride.”

“Was this your goal the whole time…?”


End file.
